1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to device for interfacing between a user's hand and an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a glove construction, outfittable upon an electronic device so as to enable users thereof to more easily carry the outfitted electronic device.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,862 ('862 Patent), which issued to Lund, discloses a Notebook Computer with Reversible Cover for External Use of Membrane Switch Screen. The '862 Patent describes a notebook computer unit formed by a base housing and a hinged cover panel has a conventional keyboard mounted on the base housing, a flat panel display device mounted on the cover panel, and a transparent membrane switch array overlayed on the display.
The unit includes a separable and reversible hinge mechanism and a separable and reversible electrical connector assembly which allow the cover panel to be detached, reversed, and re-attached to place the unit in one of two configurations. In one configuration, the display and tactile membrane switch array face outwardly with the cover panel overlying the base for operation of the unit by viewing the display and touching the membrane switch array to enter data and select options displayed. Alternatively, the cover panel may be oriented with the display generally facing the standard keyboard for use of the unit as a conventional notebook type computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,297 ('297 Patent), which issued to Weill et al, discloses a Notebook Computer Protective Cover. The '297 Patent describes a glove-like protective cover capable of encasing a notebook computer, thereby allowing it to be used in a hostile operating environment, such as outdoors or at a manufacturing site, without risk of debris and moisture reaching the computer and detrimentally affecting its performance. The protective cover includes a top pocket capable of having the screen section of the notebook computer inserted therein, and a bottom pocket capable of having the keyboard section of the computer inserted therein. In this way, the notebook computer can be placed in its open, operating position while encased in the protective cover.
The portions of the cover overlying the screen and keyboard sections of the computer are transparent. Thus, an operator is able to see the screen and keyboard of the notebook computer through the protective cover. Further, the portion of the cover overlying the keyboard of the computer is flexible so as to allow the keyboard to be operated through the cover. The protective cover may also employ a shock absorbing apparatus capable of protecting the notebook computer from damage caused by impacts with other objects during transit or while in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,001 ('001 Patent), which issued to Akins, discloses a Cover for a Laptop or Notebook Computer. The '001 Patent describes a cover for a portable computer is a thin flexible material adapted to fit closely over the computer like a glove. The cover has cut-outs for the keyboard, screen, controls, ports, etc. of the computer so that the cover does not interfere with convenient use of the computer.
The cover is compact and adds little additional volume or weight to the computer, while protecting the computer housing or case, providing an attractive appearance and also providing convenient accessories, such as pockets for a power supply cord, floppy disks, CD ROM disks, pencils, etc. The computer may be carried or used with the cover installed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,870,526 ('526 Patent), which issued to Zugf et al., discloses a Glove Mouse with Virtual Tracking Ball. The '526 Patent describes a glove-like apparatus mounted on a user's hand to control the cursor movement and to click for providing functions of a computer mouse. The apparatus has a glove-like body with multiple finger tubes. A tilt sensor is mounted on the glove metacarpus, of which the roll angle of the hand is detected to determine the moving orientation of the cursor.
Two pairs of bending sensors are mounted on the thumb tube and the index finger tube, each pair of the sensors is used to detect a bending angle of the corresponding finger. The bending of the thumb or the index finger at a time is used to move the cursor in the negative or the positive direction along the located orientation line. The data glove for cursor control is operated as a virtual mouse with a virtual tracking ball.
United States Patent Application Publication No. US 2006/0029914, which was authored by Dietrick et al. teaches a device for and a method of teaching keyboarding skills, called a KEYBOARD RIGHT GLOVE AND METHOD are disclosed that relate to the field of educational and teaching devices and methods. More particularly the disclosure relates to a glove-like device used with other visual, audio, and video devices.
These devices are used in a unique method (process or manner) of training and educating various age groups in the skills and use of a keyboard used with computer systems. In this age of rapid technological progress, all age groups, young and old, are faced with a need to be proficient in the use of keyboards for data entry and information exchange. This KEYBOARD RIGHT GLOVE AND METHOD addresses this need.
It will be seen from an inspection of the prior art that the prior art perceives a need for a hand-wearable glove construction that functions to interface intermediate a user's hand and an electronic device so as to enable the wearer of the glove construction to more easily carry or transfer the electronic device.